


Lonashipping Hallow

by Mystery_Nijitori



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Little sister teases big brother about his OBVIOUS crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Nijitori/pseuds/Mystery_Nijitori
Summary: Lonashipping Halloween. A return from hiatus and feeling rusty  enjoy





	Lonashipping Hallow

Happy Halloween! My adorable ghouls and goblins. This is just one of three stories I have planned for the night of All Hallows Eve. This first one will be my current Pokémon Obsession: Lonashipping, otherwise known as the ship of Moon and Gladion. I REALLY love Pokémon and cannot wait till Sword and Shield drop. I’m definitely choosing Sobble for Sword and Scorbunny for Shield. I already have Scorbunny’s name picked out. I just need Sobble’s. Leave the starter you’re picking in the comments. Now without further ado. Lets the spooks and thrills commence.

It was the festive time of Halloween in Alola. Children were excited for dressing up and goodies. The Ghost-type Pokémon was warned by Acerola to keep their pranks nice and not go overboard. Colors of orange, purple and black could been seen all over. There was even a big carnival like event happening on MeleMele Island. Of course that meant Pokémon battles galore.

Nearly everyone was in a good mood. Well. Except for one particular blonde edgelord.

Gladion could tolerate…a few things. He could tolerate Hau if you caught him on a good day. He could deal with Team Skull’s ridiculous posing and rapping. He could even tolerate that his sweet and kindhearted sister was dating the aforementioned malasada loving, hyperactive moron. These were just some of the things Gladion could withstand. This however, was not one of them.

“Hau. For the billionth time, I. AM. NOT. Dating. Moon. I don’t even know why you think otherwise.” Gladion swore that nowadays Hau was getting subtle revenge for all the edge he cast towards him when they were 11 and 13 respectively five years ago. He glared at his sister’s boyfriend and aside from he determination and love for his Pokémon wondered to Arceus what Lillie saw in him. Well he wasn’t going to ruin his sister’s happiness.

Hau smirked at him, which kinda made him feel intimidated. He was NOT going to let this dork get the best of him! 

“Oh I don’t know maybe because you get quite jealous when Moon goes to hang out with Kiawe. The way you stare at her along with the fact that EVERYONE can tell. Hell, even Sivally agrees with me.” He said chuckling at the last part.  
Gladion turned to his partner and saw that the chimera Pokémon was indeed nodding along, agreeing with Hau. Feeling embarrassed, especially when the Pokémon had the gall to smirk at him knowingly

Feeling defeated he decided to hang in the towel while he still had some dignity left.

“Fine. I like Moon. Are you happy now?” he asked Hau, feeling like he wanted to crawl in bed and never arise again. Unfortunately for Gladion he heard the feminine squeals of doom meaning only one thing.

His mother, Lillie and Wicke had just overheard him admit he liked Moon. Sometimes he really wished he could teleport away like a Psychic Pokémon.  
And true to his misery, the three women came forth, sporting devious and mischievous expressions that warned him; he really wasn’t coming out from under those covers.

Lillie went over to Hau and planted a kiss on his cheek. “I knew you could get it out of him Hau. Operation Lonashipping, Part 1 is complete. “ Gladion’s eye twitched at that. He was in for it wasn’t he?

Elsewhere:

Moon was with Acerola shopping for Halloween costumes. She had suggested that Acerola go as either a Gengar or a Mismagius, while Moon herself had decided to dress up like her Lunala. She was glad she could take a break from all the title defenses she’d been doing this month.

After all, with that and dealing with her crush on the Edgelord. Yes she had a crush on Gladion. But he was honestly handsome, even if he had been intimidating and hostile to her when they had first met. But she then learned about all his positive traits. He was loving and considerate towards his Pokémon and equally so to Lillie. It was endearing and dare she say…attractive.

She liked him, but doubted he liked her back. She was beginning to wonder if she should take up Kiawe’s offer of a date. And yet her heart kept telling her to keep on fighting. After all, what’s the worst that could happen?

TIMESKIP~  
On MeleMele Island the residents were having an abundance of fun. Iki Town was having the grandest celebration. There was food (Hau was issued a ten malasada limit, despite his recent Kahuna status.) games, free candy, and of course battles. Hau after crying about his Malasada limit spotted Lillie heading towards him in her Alolan Ninetails. To say he never found snow more beautiful (Partially because he didn’t really visit the snowy area of Alola that often, and especially since Alola is a tropical region. But aside from that)  
Hau himself had decided to come as his partner Incineroar. His Pokémon themselves were having fun. Incineroar, Leafeon and Noivern were enjoying Pokémon sweets, while Alolan Raichu and Crabominable were playing games and Tauros was giving rides to children.

“So? Is phase two of Lonashipping ready to go?” Hau asked Lillie while feeding her some Vanillite cones. His girlfriend merely nodded and smirked, leaving a tad of cream on her lips and cheeks. Hau got bold and was about to lick/kiss it off of her when he felt the presence of one protective big brother and wishing to keep his life, quickly handed Lillie some napkins before Gladion could strangle him.

“Hi Gladion. Wow I’m sure you’ll be able to woo Moon with that ensemble. I heard she was coming as Lunala.” Lillie complimented her older brother causing said edgelord to blush like a tamoto berry, grumbling under his breath that this was stupid.

Indeed Gladion looked dressed to the nines, Initially he hadn’t planned on dressing up at all, and then he wanted to come as a Zubat. But was finally convinced (FORCED) to come as the best thing to accommodate Moon’s costume, as well as Gladion’s own edgy nature. That being a vampire. An elegant but brooding vampire.

Soon Moon herself arrived. Dressed in a spectacular and dazzling Lunala costume. A perfect blend purple, gold and white. Of course the real Lunala, who Moon had affectionately named Nebula was right behind her, along with her Primarina Ariel, her Mimikyu Aiko, Lycanroc Dusk, Tsareena Strawberry and her Dragonite Brielle. To Gladion’s surprise and relief she was not with Kiawe, rather the Fire-type trial captain was with Mallow the Grass trial captain. Both were dressed as a Alolan Marowak and Steenee respectively.

This was his chance. Especially with the ‘Go ask her to dance’ looks he was getting from Lillie, Hau and yet again, Sivally.

Well it’s now or never. Be a man or a floundering Magikarp.

He gathered up all his courage and looked up and saw Moon walking over to him.  
“Hey Gladion, It’s nice to see you here. Killer Costume.” She beamed with a look that almost made him break. And unfortunately for him, he really did.

“Moon. I like you. I really do. Do you maybe, possibly want to.” he was fortunately cut off Moon both glomping and kissing him. He was never happier that everybody was into the festivities. Well. Everyone but… he heard the cheering of his sister, her dork of a boyfriend, her friends. But he was pretty ok with that… until he opened his eyes and saw the threatening looks of Moon’s Pokémon. Aiko and Nebula were especially giving him deadly looks considering their statuses as Ghost Pokémon. Looks that told him, if he hurt Moon in any way, may Arceus have mercy upon his mortal soul.

Nevertheless. It was a good time. And the beginning of a wonderful relationship.

Well, how’d you guys like it? I based most of Moon’s team on my own from Moon/Ultra Moon. The names match as well. Well except for Brielle. I plan on having a Dragonite on my team for Sword and Shield. Hopefully they’ll be in the game. The next one is based on characters that belong to my friends and me. It’ll be on Fanfiction, AO3 and DA. I’ll post the link for the latter two in my profile.  
Sorry I cut it short at the end. And the lack of dialogue. But it has been so long since I’ve written something. So I was feeling rusty. But my dream of being a writer won’t happen if I’m rusty. So, I’ll do better.

Once again. Happy Halloween!!


End file.
